The young witch
by rebel Ed18
Summary: Crossover with Naruto, Inuyasha, scryed, and Kingdom Hearts 2. Alphonse finds a young girl and makes her his sister and becomes a ninja.
1. A new sister?

The epic tragic… you thought that it had just ended, but no. The young Elric brother's story just keeps getting more tragic and tragic. We last left Edward Elric looking for away to find Alphonse and return home. Well, he does, but not like all pretty purple ponies prancing around and wee little lepercans saying "Oh, I'm a lepercan, watch me dance me Irish way!" Lame, lame, lame, lame, LAME!...Ahem. This is NOT the one from the movie! WARNING: THIS STORY MAY CONTAIN VERBAL VIOLENCE. IF YOU DO NOT LIKE HEARING ABOUT BLOOD OR MUSHY STUFF, CHANGE TO ANOTHER STORY!

Edward had returned back home, but he didn't find Alphonse, so he went to Winry's house to see if she had any leads for him. "Winry, where's Alphonse?"

"Alphonse went to the Konoha Village. After Izumi died, Alphonse wanted to train more so he could find you. On the way home, he came across a young girl. He brought her back here. She has long golden hair, ummm, blue eyes, and has an anger problem. Her name's Crystal. She's your sister."

"But we don't have a sister!" yelled Edward.

"Uhhhh, weren't you listening to a word I was saying? He _found_ her. Anywho, they're in Konoha."

"How do I get there Winry?"

"Go over three large hills and past the long mountain range, there will you find the Land of Fire. Somewhere in there is the Konoha Village. It's a place of ninjas. Just watch out for the Sharigan, Buyakagan, and," Winry looked around her but Edward had already ran out the door. "WILL YOU LISTEN TO ME WHEN I'M TALKING TO YOU!"

Edward had gone over the hills and the mountain range without stopping to take a breather. He was _desperate_ to find Alphonse and learn about Crystal. Just like Winry had told Edward, over the mountain was the Land of Fire. Edward ran through until he came upon a lush green village. _This must be it!_ thought Edward. He walked through the gates. It wasn't like the outside. It was a battlefield. _Is there some kinda barrier protecting this place so it looks like it's lush and green? _"Halt!" yelled a voice. Edward looked around frantically. "Up here!" Edward looked up and saw a young girl with short pink hair and turquoise eyes come down from a roof to inspect Edward. "Are you another village spy?" asked the girl, holding a kuni.

"Lady, I'm not a ninja! I don't know about ninjas. I'm an alchemist. Say it with me! _Al-che-mist_!" Edward said, pointing to himself. "I'm here to find my brother!"

"I guess you're not a ninja. Come on. Maybe Kakashi knows where this brother of your's is." The girl made Edward follow her.

"Sakura-chan!" yelled a voice.

"Oh, no.." mumbled Sakura. A young boy with blonde spikey hair jumped down from the roofs.

"Sakura-chan! I've just spotted Sasuke and Crystal!"

"What?" asked Sakura.

"Alphonse is with them, so he's gonna try to make sure nothing happens between them."

"Alphonse is only five years younger then them! How can he make sure nothing happens!" demanded Sakura.

"Hey, kid!" yelled Edward.

"My name's not kid. It's Naruto."

"Naruto, take me to them! Alphonse is my brother! He needs to know that I'm here!"

"Ummm.." Naruto scratched his head. "Sure, but if Sasuke sees you too close to Crystal, he'll kill you."

"I don't care! Just take me to Alphonse!"

"Sure. Follow me." Naruto made Edward follow him.

"Hey, Naruto, what's the deal? This is supposed to be a lush green town! Why does it look like a battalion and a tornado hit this place?"

"This is a battlefield. Ever since Gaara of the Desert went to tell his town about a stronger ninja than himself, the villagers took their eyes off of Gaara and feasted them on this town."

"Who is the new target, and why would the villagers with this Gaara take their eyes off him?"

"Gaara killed his mother, he hurt many villagers. He can't be hurt because the sand that is in his body protects him from harm. His father ordered Gaara's guardian to kill him when he was only a little boy. The new target in other words is me because I was able to make Gaara bleed. The other target might be Sasuke. We have to hurry. Crystal is with Sasuke which makes her also part of the battle."

"Nii-san!" yelled a boy.

"Alphonse!" yelled Edward. He ran to Alphonse using much of his strength. "Where...have...you...been...?" asked Edward, taking gasps between words.

"Training to be a ninja. I'm still a Genin though. I'm also making sure that Crystal and Sasuke don't get out of my sight."

"So...where are these Sasuke and Crystal fellows?" asked Edward.

"They're right," Alphonse turned around and he saw that Crystal and Sasuke weren't there. "Oh maaaaaaaaaaaaaaan! I'm not supposed to let them out of my sight! Naruto, search the roofs! Brother and I will search on foot!"

"What? More running?" asked Edward.

"Come on, Nii-san!"

"Wait up!"

They searched high and low until they heard a scream. "That's Crystal!" yelled Alphonse. Edward followed Alphonse to where they heard the scream. They saw Sasuke on the ground and Crystal was being chocked by a muscle man whose hand was as big as Edward's head. Naruto jumped down next to Sasuke.

"Sasuke! Are you alright?"

"N-Naruto!...Get out...he...drained most of my...chakra...Get out...while you still...have the chance!" said Sasuke. Alphonse threw kunis and Shurikens at the man, but they all bounced off.

"Come on, Al. Don't tell me you forgot about alchemy! It's been awhile," Edward stretched his hands to the sides, "but," he clapped them together and a bright white light illuminated him. When the light faded, Edward's right arm was now a metal handblade.

"An alchemist..." the man threw Crystal by Naruto and Sasuke. "I wasn't after Sasuke. The boss wanted Crystal, dead or alive. I'll deal with you later, my young alchemist." The man walked over to Naruto, Sasuke, and Crystal.

"Oh, no you don't. Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Tons of Naruto clones came and they surrounded the man, but in one blow, all the clones were gone. Naruto did it again and again, but they all failed. Edward did his best to attack him, but nothing worked. The man pushed Naruto to the side, took out his sword and raised it above his head. The sword was tainted with fresh blood. So much blood, that it was sickening.

"Say goodbye!" the man brought the sword down and Sasuke and Crystal screwed their eyes shut. Just then, there was a slashing sound. The sound of something going through flesh. The two opened their eyes to see that the man had been stabbed in the back by Edward.

"Goodbye." Edward said, looking at the man. Tons of blood seeped through his mouth.

"Disgusting Konoha Ninja. Soon you will suffer, as I have suffered." Just then, the man's body started to melt away.

"Sasuke!" yelled Sakura. She ran to his side. "Look at you! I told you she was bad luck! I've read up on her! She's powerful! She's a witch! She might hurt you! I don't want you to die! Please, come with me! I'll show how evil she can be! Please, I want to help," but before Sakura could finish her sentence, Sasuke slapped her.

"Don't talk to her like you know her.. You _have no idea _about what it's like when you think THAT EVERYONE IS GONNA HURT YOU SOMEWAY!" Sasuke yelled.

"Sasuke..." said Sakura.

"Shut up! Come talk to her again that way, _I'll split your freaking head open_!" yelled Sasuke.

"Sakura-chan!" yelled Naruto. He rushed over to her.

"Sasuke, can we go?" asked Crystal.

"Yes, of course." Sasuke took Crystal's hand and they walked away. "She's even worse than Naruto. I can't believe she said that about you."

"Sakura-chan..."

"I'm gonna set Sasuke straight. She's a good for nothing witch! I don't care how long it takes! I will set you straight Sasuke!" yelled Sakura as tears ran down her face.

"Hey, Alphonse, is Sasuke always like that?"

"Not exactly. This is the first time that I've seen that happen."

"Hey! Girl! You!" yelled Edward.

"My name's not 'you'. It's Crystal."

"Wait, Stupid!"

"It's not 'stupid' either."

"Would you just wait, and hear me out?"

"Why! So you can call me a witch!"

"No, so I can see if Alphonse adopted you as his sister."

"Why do you want to know?"

"Because I'm Alphonse's older brother."

"I suppose, but I'm not calling you 'nii-san'... as of yet."

"Hey, I'm not asking you to-"

"Shut up. Now, go have your lovely beans on toast, you little pipsqueak." said Crystal.

"What! Who you calling small, you bite sized old hag!" Crystal faced Edward.

"Oh, now you've said it, you pipsqueak! Microbe! Turnip sized bowl licker!"

"You half-pinted floozy! Flea circus performer! Dried shrimp egg!"

"Danmit, Ed!" yelled Alphonse.

"What?" asked Edward.

"Don't make her angry. Didn't Winry tell you not to?"

"Ummm. She said she had an anger problem."

"Right. Now, don't mess with me you little-"

"That's enough!" yelled Alphonse.

"Yes, Alphonse." sighed Edward and Crystal.

"Come on, Crystal. Let's go." said Sasuke.

"Wait for me!" yelled Crystal. She ran to get to Sasuke.

"I see that she won't be easy enough to get away from Sasuke, eh?" asked Edward.

"I guess not."

"This is gonna be one hell of a job."

"Wait, why should she leave?"

"Alphonse, we need to go back. We have to finnish what we started and destroy all of the remaining homunculus!"

"But why?"

"Because, they will kill whoever searches for the stone! Crystal's is part of that thing! So we have to keep her away from this town because I saw one of them here!"

"So? Who knows! Maybe they'll foget about it!"

"No they won't!"

"How do you know!"

"Because, these homunculi kill whatever corsses their path!"

"No! I won't have her leave her beloved!"

"Danmit Al! Listen to me! If we leave now, this town might be saved!"

"Go." said Sakura.

"Sakura-chan?" asked Naruto.

"Go, and take your ville sister out of this town. I never want to see her hideous face again." There was a pause.

"It's up to Crystal." Edward said, sighing.

"What?" asked Sakura.

"It's her life. I'm gonna go talk to her, and see if she wants to stay and let this town go to waste, or come with us. Alphonse, can you take me to Sasuke's house? That's where Crystal is, right?"

"Um, yeah. Follow me." Alphonse showed Edward to Sasuke's house, and Alphonse knocked on the door. "Hello? Sasuke? Crystal?" The door opened, and Sasuke's head peeked through the door.

"Alphonse? What is it?"

"Can I talk to Crystal?"

"Um... sure. Darling! Your brothers are here to see you!" Sasuke left and out came Crystal.

"Thanks, Sasuke dear. What do you want?" asked Crystal, coldly, stareing at Edward.

"Look, there are these artificial humans called homunculi running around, searching for you. They want you, dead or alive. So, youcan either let this town go to waste, or come with us. Your choice." Crystal's blue eyes drifted to the floor. Clearly, she was deep in thought.

"Would it be okay if...Sasuke could come?" Edward and Alphonse exchanged glances.

"Sure. I guess it would be." said Edward. Crystal's eyes glittered with happiness. She hugged Edward.

"Thank you, Nii-san! Wait here! I'm gonna go tell Sasuke!" Crystal ran back into the house.

"She called me 'nii-san'.." said Edward. Edward and Alphonse didn't have to wait long before Sauske and Crystal came outside.

"Okay, why not? I'll go with you guys. Just don't slow me down, shrimp." said Sauske.

"WHAT?" yelled Edward. "I'LL KILL YOU!" Alphonse grabbed Edward by the coller.

"Wrong. You're not supposed to kill the one that she loves." said Alphonse.

"Fine. Let's go already. They should be here any minute." said Edward. Alphonse let goof Edward's coller.

"Let's go already, short stuff." said Sauske.

"I'LL KILL YOU! ARRRGGGHHH!" Alphonse grabbed Edward by the coller.

"I SAID **no, **you little dunce." Crystal glared at Edward. Sauske grabbed a CD, and CD player, and played the music "Anything you can do".

"Anything you can do, I can do better." sang Crystal.

"I can do anything better than you." sang Edward.

"No, you can't."

"Yes, I can."

"No, you can't."

"Yes, I can."

"No, you can't."

"Yes, I can, yes, I can!"

"Anything you can be, I can be greater. Sooner or later, I'm greater than you."

"No, you're not."

"Yes, I am."

"No, you're not."

"Yes, I am."

"No, you're NOT."

"Yes, I am! Yes, I am! I can shoot a partridge with a single cartridge."

"I can get a sparrow with a bow and arrow."

"I can live on bread and cheese."

"And only on that?"

"Yes."

"So can a rat!"

"Any note you can sing, I cansing higher."

"I go sing anything higher than you."

"No, can't."

"Yes, I can," Crystal sang higher.

"No, you can't," Edward sand higher.

"Yes, I can," She sang higher.

"No, you can't," he sung higher.

"Yes, I can," she sung higher.

"No, you CAAAAAAN'T!" he sung higher.

"Yes, I CAAAAAAAAN!" she sung the loudest.

"Anything you can buy, I can buy cheaper."

"I can buy anything cheaper than you."

"50 cents?"

"40 cents!"

"30 cents?"

"20 cents!" sang Crystal.

"No, you can't."

"Yes, I can! Yes, I can!"

"Anything you can say, I can say softer."

"I can say anything softer than you."

"No, you can't." Edward sang softly.

"Yes, I can." she sang softer.

"No, you can't." he sang softer.

"Yes, I can." she sang softer.

"No, you can't." he sang softer.

"Yes, I can." she said softer. "YES, I CAN!" she sang at full volume.

"I can drink my liquor faster than a flicker."

"I can drink it quicker, and get even sicker."

"I can open any safe." Crystal gasped.

"Without being caught?" sung Crystal.

"Sure."

"That's what I thought, you crook!"

"Any note you can hold, I can hold longer."

"I can hold any note longer than you."

"No, you can't."

"Yes, I can."

"No, you can't."

"Yes, I can."

"No, you can't."

"Yes IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII CAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!"

"Yes, you caaaaan!"

"Anything you can wear, I can wear better"

"In what you wear, I look better than you."

"In my coat?"

"In you vest!"

"In my shoes?"

"In your hat!"

"No, you can't!"

"Yes, I can! Yes, I CAN!"

"Anything you can say I can say faster."

"I can say anything faster than you."

"No you can't." Edward said fast.

"Yes I can." Crystal said faster.

"No you can't." Edward said faster.

"Yes I can." Crystal said faster.

"Noyoucan't." Edward said faster.

"YesIcan!" Crystal said the fastest.

"I can jump a hurdle."

"I can wear a girdle."

"I can knit a sweater."

"I can fill it better."

"I can do most anything!"

"Can you bake a pie?"

"No."

"Neither can I."

"Anything you can sing, I can sing sweeter."

"I can sing anything sweater than you."

"No you can't." Edward said sweetly.

"Yes I can." Crystal said sweeter.

"No you can't." Edward said sweeter.

"Yes I can." Crystal said sweeter.

"No you can't." Edward sand sweeter.

"Yes I can." Crystal sang sweater.

"No you can't." Edward sang sweeter.

"Yes I can." Crystal sang sweeter.

"No you can't, can't, CAN'T!" yelled Edward, bitterly.

"Yes I can, can, CAN!" she said bitterly.

"Yes, I can!" she sung while Edward was singing, "No, you can't!" They glared at eachother.

"Alphonse, what was the score?" asked Crystal.

"Um... Edward had six wins, and Crystal had seven."

"I told you that I can do anything better than you."

"You suck!" yelled Edward.

"Anyway, shouldn't we be going?" asked Crystal.

"Yeah. Alphonse, are you ready?"

"Yeah." Edward, Alphonse, Crystal and Sasuke left the house and headed for the gates.

"Hold it!" yelled Sakura. Sauske and Crystal kept walking while Edward and Alphonse looked at her."Take us with you," she said. Behind her was Naruto, and Kakashi. They stopped.

"Why should we?" asked Sauske.

"Sauske, don't you think you over did it with Sakura?" Kakashi asked.

"No. She doesn't have a right to critiize people for if they are a witch."

"That's ture, Sakura. You don't have the right to do that just because someone's stealing Sauske from you, but you didn't have to slap her."

"But she called Crystal ville. 'Go, and take your ville sister out of this town. I never want to see her hideous face again.' That's what Sakura said, word for word." Sakura's eyes drifted to teh floor.

"Ooookay then. You're even. Sauske, listen, we're a team. the six of us. We all have to work together to get out of situations." There was a pause.

"Sauske, let them come. A team should always stick together. My father used to say 'A family that plays together...' Um. 'Stays together.'."

"Family," said Sauske. "Fine. I guess we could go."

"Hurray!" yelled Naruto. He went up to Crystal. "Thanks for letting Sauske let us come."

"No problem. I couldn't let a team mate get left behind."

"When you said 'family' we aren't a family," said Sasuke.

"What? We aren't?" asked Crystal.

"Yet, at least," Sasuke told her, grinning. Crystal smiled.

"Alphonse, why did you have to choose her as a sister?" Edward whispered in Alphonse's ear.

"She was sweet," Alphonse replied.

"She is not sweet!" Edward yelled in a whisper tone.

"Look, she just isn't used to you yet."

"Hmph!"

"Our little sister is her, weather you like it or not!" Alphonse stuck his tounge out at Edward. Edward did they same.

"Boy!" So far, this was chapter 1! Be back soon for chapter 2 


	2. Chapter 2

As they walked along the road, they came upon a young man. This young man was just standing at the edge of a cliff, looking longingly at the clouds. "Hey, he reminds me of Shikamaru," Naruto said to Sakura.

"He does," she replied.

The young boy turned to face them. Crystal only got a glance at his face. Blue, keen eyes, a furry brown headband, and had a black ponytail. He then ran away in a blue tornado. "Wait!" she yelled after him. The boy stopped and looked at them. "Hey, we're kinda lost! Do you know anyone that can give us food please?"

"Sure! I'll take ya to Kagome!" he yelled.

"Really?"

"Yup!"

"Thanks!" They began to follow the boy. "By the way, who are you?" asked Crystal.

"Name's Koga. The young leader of the wolf demon tribe. Who are you?"

"Name's Crystal."

"That's a cool name."

"Thanks."

They came to this camp. There was a young girl sitting there. She had long black hair and wore a green and white middle school uniform. "Hey! Kagome!" yelled Koga, waving. The girl looked at him.

"Koga!"

"I found some lost travelers!"

"Really? Who would be out here in this place?" she asked herself. She walked over to them.

"Hello. I'm Crystal! It's very nice to meet you," she said, bowing.

"Nice to meet you too. I'm Kagome Higurashi."

"Hey, you scrawny wolf, what are _you_ doing here?" asked a young man. He had long white hair, yellow eyes, wearing a red kimono, and having cat like dog ears. He came out from the trees.

"I found these guys," he replied, pointing to the group. "And what are _you _doing here? Didn't I tell that Kagome's _my _woman?"

"Yeah, right! Like she'll choose you!"

"Inuyasha..." sighed Kagome.

The young boy walked next to Kagome. "This is Inuyasha." Inuyasha looked at Crystal.

"What kinda demon are you?"

"What? You can tell?"

"Of course, both you, and that spikey blonde, have demon blood running through your veins. He's a fox, but your demon is different. A new one. What is it?"

"Inuyasha, don't scare her," Kagome told Inuyasha.

"Why? It's the truth."

"It is. I don't know why I was cursed with this demon inside of me. I have the power everyone wants, immortality, but I can't seem to want to live anymore. I've seen so many people die because of my own hands. Because of these hands," she said, staring at her hands, "many people have been slaughterd. I'm no longer a lost angel, but a lost demon. The demon inside of me is the spirit of the Lotus Demon. The Lotus Demon is a one of a kind demon. She's a wolf. A white wolf."

"I see..." said Kagome, grabbing her chin.

"So, I was right...You _are_ a demon!" yelled Sakura.

"You accused me of being a _witch_!"

"Witch, Smitch! It's the same thing as a demon!"

"Come on, you guys, calm down," said Kagome.

"Hmph!" they grunted.

Sakura glared at Crystal. _That cheap little...rrg!_

Sasuke went next to Crystal. "Don't worry. Your brothers, our team, and I will look after you."

She looked into Sasuke's eyes and smiled. "Thank you."

"Awww! Inuyasha, isn't that the sweetist thing ever?"

"Tch. Whatever!"

"Inuyasha! You could _at least _have a heart!"

"What if I don't wanna?"

"Inuyasha!" yelled Kagome. "Sit!" Inuyasha fell to the ground.

"Kagome..."

Crystal and Naruto laughed. "Well, at least there are _some_ teamates who are getting along with Crystal, _Sakura_," said Kakashi, looking at Sakura.

"She can rot, for all I care!"

"Now, now, Sakura. Let's be rational, we want to help her forget that she has a demon. By the way, I never got to ask, if your parents, were they alive, how would they feel about you liking someone?" asked Kakashi.

Crystal winced and looked at the ground. "Why _were _you put up for adoption anyway?" asked Edward. "Alphonse, do you know?"

"Not really. I kept forgetting to ask her, what with all the missions we've been having."

"It's simple. I'm like Gaara. I killed the woman who gave birth to me," she said, looking at everyone.

Everyone gasped.

"My father, he...he died of an illness shortly after I turned 5. He was the cruelist father ever. He was a drunkie, a drug addict, and agressive. Everyday, if he was happy or sad, he would strike me." Her eyes shifted to the ground.

Sasuke saw this look in her eyes. He grabbed her chin and looked at her sad, hurtfull eyes, and hugged her. She hugged back.

"Say, we came here for food. Do you have any?" asked Naruto.

"Naruto! That wasn't very nice!" yelled Sakura.

"Brother, there's something about Crystal that doesn't make sence," Alphonse whispered to Edward.

"Like what, Al?"

"Well, there was this one night, a New Moon, and when she looked at the sky, she turned into...something...not human."

"What did it look like?"

"Well, it was like a mix between a werewolf, an ogre, a fox, and smelled like a bunch of rotting corpses."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

Edward looked at Crystal. "Say, Crystal?"

"Yes?"

"Have you ever looked at the sky on a New Moon?"

"No, why?"

"Just wondering." Edward looked at Kakashi. "Say, Kakashi, is it?"

"Yeah."

"Can I talk to you?"

"Sure." Kakashi followed Edward away from teh group. "What is it?"

"Listen, prevent Crystal from looking at a New Moon."

"Why?"

"She changes into something not human."

"I see...I'll do my best, though I won't make any promises." And with that, Kakashi walked away.

"Kakashi, I'm serious! She could cause some major harm!"

"Don't worry. I said that I'd do my best!" he said, smiling under his mask.

Edward sighed. "I hope you will..."


End file.
